lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
MATTER MATTER INTERACTION
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) September 15, 2015 After the experiment of the two American physicists French and Tessman (1963) who sowed the fallacy of Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory in favor of Newton’s rectangular particles of light confirmed by Soldner (1801) and also after the recognition of J.J Thomson that the electromagnetic energy is equivalent to the so-called “electromagnetic mass” used by Kaufmann for the explanation of his experiment (1901), I presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) my paper “Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles”.The conference was organized by the natural philosophers M.Barone and F. Selleri, who awarded me a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus, since such dipolic particles, or dipolic photons, having mass with two opposite charges led to my discovery of the MATTER MATTER INTERACTION occurring not only in the correct nuclear structure but also in the correct Bohr model. Indeed, under the experiments of the ionization of hydrogen in the Bohr model today it is well known that the energy Δw = 13.6 eV of the electron-proton electric interaction turns to the energy hν = 13.6 eV of the photon in accordance with the conserveation law of energy, while according to the conservation law of mass the mass defect Δm = 13.6 eV/c2 turns to the mass m =hν/c2 of the same photon . Moreover for the explanation of the spectra of atoms with many electrons I published my paper "Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons creat atomic and nuclear streuctures " (2008). On the other hand for the explamation of the absorption of the dipolic photon by an electron I discovered the law of Photon- Matter Interactiongiven by hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 According to that discovery the absorptions of photons in the correct explanation of photoelectric effect invalidate the Einstein massless quanta of fields, because the dipole photons contribute not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ. Under the interaction of the dipole photon with the charge (-e) of the electron in terms of the vectors Ey and Bz (intensity and false field) one can write Ey (-e) dy = dw and Bz(-e)dy = Fm dt = dp = cdm. Since Ey/Bz = c we get dw/dm = c2 = hν/m Note that such a result under the application of Newton’s laws led to my discovery of the length contraction and time dilation because the hypothesis of length contraction and time dilation introduced by Einstein leads to complications.(Invalid Lorentz transformations). For example Einstein in his invalid special relativity believed incorrectly that the simultaneity of Newton’s third law is not invariant but depends on the reference frame. Under such fallacious ideas I examined carefully the Kaufmann experiment and I discovered that according to the Photon-Matter Interaction or Photon-Absorption the increase of the electron mass is due to the absorption of both energy and mass. Indeed, in the Kaufamnn experiment (1901) under the same length contraction and a time dilation the absorption of an energy by an electron contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the variation of the electron mass starting from Newton's constant inertial mass Mo (before the absorption). Here we do not use the wrong rest mass and the invalid relativistic mass because they lead to complications. Instead we use Newton’s inertial mass Mo (before the absorption) which is always constant in a mechanical conservative system where the sum of the kinetic and potential energy is constant as in gravity. Whereas, after the absorption we use a variable mass M in accordance with the following equation M2/Mo2 = c2/(c2-u2) Indeed the differentiation of this equation under the application of Newton’s second law leads to my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction as M2c2 = M2u2 Or 2MdM c2 = 2MdM u2 + 2uduM2 Or dMc2 = (dMu + udM)u = d(Mu)/dtds = (dp/dt)ds = dW This result deduced from the application of Newton’s second law invalidates dramatically the theory of special relativity. ( See my “Newton invalidates Einstein”). This photon absorption is a weak electromagnetic interaction similar to the weak electromagnetic interaction of the antineutrino absorption which invalidates the electroweak theory of the so-called weak interaction. (See my “Neutrino-Quark Interaction”). According to the Photon-Matter Interaction in the Bohr model the ionization of the hydrogen atom ΔΕ = 13.6 eV is due to the absorption of the energy hν = 13.6 eV of a photon. Moreover as in nuclear binding energies in the binding energy of the hydrogen atom we observe also a mass defect ΔΜ = 13.6 eV/c2 which turns into the photon mass m = hν/c2 = 13.6 eV/c2. This fact showes the invalidity of mass-energy conservation because the mass defect in nuclear binding as in the case of the hydrogen atom cannot turn into the energy of the generated photon, or the energy hν of the photon cannot turn to the mass defect. (See my "Energy does not turn to mass"). Under these fallacious ideas I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003). In that paper I showed that the experiments of the magnetic moments give considerable charge distributions in proton and neutron able to give the nuclear binding energy under the applications of the well-established laws of electromagnetism. You can see my discovery of nuclear force and structure in which the nuclear binding energy turns to the energy of generated photons while the mass defect turns into the photon mass. This process called Matter Matter Interaction or Photon Emission is just the reverse reaction of the Photon -Matter Interaction. For example in the Bohr model of the hydrogen atom one sees that the charges (+e) and (-e) of the proton-electron interaction interact under the application of the well-established Coulomb law involving electric forces acting at a distance at the same time in accordance with the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement. According to the Bohr model, during the transition between energy levels, the electron, in a way that cannot be pictured (quantum jump) emits a photon whose frequency ν is given by the Planck formula ΔΕ = hν regardless of the frequency f of orbital revolution of the electron. In this case according to the reverse process of Photon Emission the mass defect ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 turns into the photon mass m = hν/c2. That is, this process is given by ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 Similarly when an electron and a positron interact electromagnetically in the so-called annihilation the electromagnetic energy ΔE= 1.022 MeV of the electron-positron electromagnetic interaction turns to the photon energy 2hν = 1.022 MeV and also the total mass 2M =1.022 MeV/c2 of the two particles turns to the photon mass 2m = 2hν/c2 = 1.022 MeV/c2. This fact tells us that Einstein’s invalid Mass-Energy Conservation violates the two fundamental laws of conservation of energy and mass. Nevertheless today many physicists influenced by the Einstein wrong rest mass continue to believe incorrectly that the fallacious rest mass of the two particles is converted entirely into the invalid rest energy. For example in the “Annihilation-WIKIPEDIA ” one reads the following wrong paragraph: “When an electron and a positron collide to annihilate and create gamma rays, energy is given off. Both particles have a rest energy of 0.511 mega electron volts (MeV). When the mass of the two '''particles is '''converted entirely into energy, this rest energy is what is given off.” Also the same Matter Matter Interaction or Photon Emission is obvious in the binding energy of deuteron. In my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” I showed that the deuteron is a stable p-n system composed of a proton and a neutron with parallel spin along the radial direction giving a binding energy of 2.2246 MeV. In this case the proton consists of 9 charged quarks and the neutron of 12 ones existing among 288 quarks in nucleons. Such charged quarks give considerable charge distributions in nucleons able to provide the nuclear binding under the applications of the well-established laws of electromagnetism. In this case the binding energy ΔΕ = 2.2246 MeV turns to the energy hν = 2.2246 MeV of the generated photon, while the mass defect ΔΜ = 2.2246 MeV/c2 turns to the photon mass m= hν/c2 of the generated photon in accordance with the Matter Matter Interaction or Photon Emission. In other words in the above interaction we observe not only the conservation law of energy but also the conservation law of mass. In all these three cases like the hydrogen atom , the so-called annihilation, and the deuteron, we see that the emission of photon occurs under the electromagnetic interaction of charges in the systems, proton-electron, positron-electron, and Proton-Neutron (p-n system) at very short distances where the considerable charge distributions of nucleons give the so-called strong nuclear force. Note that the same way is observed also in the Neutron Decay or Electron Emission which is similar to the Matter Matter Interaction or Photon Emission . After my discovery of the new structure of proton and neutrons the following neutron decay n = p +e- +ν- can be written as [ 92(dud) + 4u + 5d +3d ] = [ 92(dud) + (dud) + 4u +5d) +e-+v- Or (d-d-d) = (d-u-d) + e- + ν- Then after my discovery of the masses of up and down quarks: u = 2.4 MeV/c2 and d = 3.69 MeV/c2 we can write the conservation law of mass in MeV/c2 as 3(3.69) = (3.69 + 2.4 +3.69) + 0.51 + 0.78 In a manner of speaking, in this detailed analysis we see that the neutron decay is more nearly like the deexcitation of an excited atomic state in which a particle (a photon), also not initially present is emitted as the atom drops from an unstable to the stable state. Here we see that the (d-d-d) scheme is unstable because the three spinning down quarks of charge (-e/3) exert attractive magnetic forces and repulsive electric forces. Whereas the (d-u-d) scheme of charges (-e/3) and (+2e/3) is a stable scheme, because in the spinning up and down quarks we observe both the net electric and magnetic attractions. In other words the instability of the free electron is due to the unstable scheme (d-d-d), while the stability of proton is due to the stable scheme (d-u-d). Here the difference (ddd)-(dud) gives the energy ΔΕ = 1.29 MeV due to the electromagnetic quark-quark interaction, while in deuteron of binding energy BE = 2.2246 MeV due to the electromagnetic interaction of charge distributions in nucleons the neutron cannot decay because the binding energy of 2.2246 MeV overcomes the energy ΔΕ = 1.29 ΜeV. Category:Fundamental physics concepts